Breaking Through
by YoriNeko-Chan
Summary: Ever since Amu Hinamori lost her pet, she decided not to love anyone, because everytime she loved something it would die. That is until a certain person with blue hair, and blue eyes came to rescue Amu during her weeks of depression.


Yori: I'm back with another story!

Ikuto: Umm… what about the other one?

Amu: Hey leave her alone! She's had a bad spring break!

Neko: Yeah… her family, puppy, and writer's block

Yori: My poor puppy!

Amu: It's okay, it's okay, Ikuto do the disclaimer

Ikuto: Fine, YoriNeko-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara, if she did me and Amu would be married already.

**~Amu's POV~**

_Beep Bee-_

The stupid alarm clock went off. Hi, my name is Amu Hinamori. I belong to a family of a hyper little sister, a famous photographer of a dad, and a famous magazine author for a mother. I have bubble gum pink hair, and honey golden eyes. I'm turning 17 in a couple of weeks, but it really doesn't feel like it since spring break started. I know I'm supposed to be happy, but it's hard especially after that tragic day…

_**-Flashback-**_

"I'm home!" I yelled, while slipping my shoes off. When I didn't get a reply I called again, "Mom, Dad, Ami?" -sob sob- I turned when I heard crying… then I thought, _Oh No…it can't be that?... can it?_ I remembered my cat, Yoru, being sick. When I walked in my room, I knew it wasn't good. Ami was on the floor crying while my mom and dad tried to calm her down. When I look over I saw my blue furred cat laying still, not breathing. I just dropped to my knees, then everything blurred.

_**-End Flashback-**_

After that I realized, that everything I love end up dead. When I realized that, I couldn't make more friends; only my best friend Rima. I didn't get anymore pets, and I shunned everyone away except my family and close friend. I decided to get dressed and go outside to clear my mind. I put on my pink choker, a pink and black striped shirt with accessories, and a black skirt. I put on my pink converse to finish up my look. (Link is on my profile.) I kept walking until I got to my school's park. I sat down under a cherry blossom tree and began to think. This thinking lead to singing one of my favorite songs, Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson ( I don't own it, and btw she's trying to sing to feel better.)

**-Part of the song since she already started singing- **(lol)

Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I pray

I could break away

I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish

Take a chance

Make change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Want to feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean

Get on board a fast train

Travel on a jet plane

Faraway

And breakaway

I'll spread my wings, and learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky

And I'll take a risk take a chance make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

I won't forget all the ones that I love

I gotta take a risk, take chance, make a change

And breakaway

That's as far as I got until I couldn't hold back all the tears that were forcing their way out. I kept on crying as images of Yoru and I came as a slideshow in my mind.

**~ Ikuto's POV~**

I awoke from my nap in the largest cherry blossom tree from a beautiful voice singing. Oh, I'm Ikuto by the way, I have Midnight blue hair, and a pair of "mesmerizing eyes" to go with it. Anyways, I got down, to see who was singing. It sounded very sad and depressed. I walked to where the singing came from. I looked and saw a pink haired girl. When she looked up her eyes were full of tears, and were bloodshot red. I've seen this girl in my class, her name is Amu Hinamori. She usually doesn't talk to anyone, but Rima. I wonder what "the loner" as what people call her, is doing here?

**~ Amu's POV~**

When I looked up I saw one of the "players" in school, and I quickly looked away with a cold "What do you want?" He simply answered, "I heard singing, so I decided to check it out. What's wrong with you?" I replied nonchantly, "Nothing." Then he continued, "Why don't you talk to anyone, other than shortie?" This is the one question I dreaded the most. "Because…"

Yori: **CLIFF HANGER!** Will Amu answer Ikuto and tell the truth? Or will she lie and walk out?

Ikuto: Soooo wanna tell me wut happens? :3

Yori: No –yawns- I'm sooo tired. X3

Amu: me too –yawns X3

Neko, Yori, Amu,& Ikuto: Please R&R to find out what happens next. Thank you for reading! ;3


End file.
